A Brief Encounter
by Ms Bolly Knickers
Summary: A Galex fanfic - a late night meeting in the office.


A Brief Encounter

**A Brief Encounter**

D.C.I Gene Hunt strode through the police station, his face a picture of frustration. A murder case was one thing, he could deal with that. And pretty effectively, or so he liked to think. But a false tip-off at ten thirty at night – well, that was something he could entirely do without. As he approached his office however, he softened. He could see a familiar female figure pacing back and forth, nose buried in some paperwork. Only Alex Drake would forgo the obligatory after work trip to Luigi's in order to go through something at work again. He liked that about her. It showed her dedication to the job, her passionate – if slightly crazy – approach. On his opening the door, she barely looked up.

"Right then Bollinger Knickers. What in the hell are you doing rampaging around my office like a herd of elephants in heat? You'll wear me bloody carpet out".

"Parade," she mumbled, still not looking at him.

"Yer what?"

"Parade. A group of elephants. That's what they're called. A parade."

"Fan daby dozy. Now are yer going to answer me, or shall I beat it out of you? You may be a posh tart, but you aren't above a good spanking."

Finally Alex looked at him.

"This crime scene report Gene," she said, waving it violently at him. "The way we found David Hunt's body. The position of the bullet that supposedly shot him. It doesn't add up, and I am determined to figure out what's actually going on here."

"Yer off yer trolley Drake. It's just a bloody murder case."

Alex ignored him. She'd heard that accusation far too many times to let it faze her in the slightest. Besides, in all probability, he was right. It would explain a lot of the things her subconscious dreamed up anyway.

"You hear me Bolly? Murder. Not another bloody conspiracy."

"I was right about Artemis wasn't I?"

Gene suddenly noticed how exhausted Alex looked. He let the matter drop.

"You could use a drink," he told her, prising the document out of Alex's hand, throwing it onto his desk and half guiding, half forcing Alex into his chair.

"No…no I'm fine." Her fingers itched to reach out for the report again.

"And I'm not taking no for an answer," Gene said, dropping a whiskey tumbler on the papers he knew she was hankering after and pouring her a generous measure of Scotch.

"Drink."

She obeyed, emptying the glass in a single mouthful, shuddering at the enjoyable burning sensation in the back of her throat, and gestured for him to pour her another. Gene complied, resisting the temptation to make a smart comment about her sudden change of heart regarding the drink. She took a somewhat smaller sip this time, resting her face in her hand and her elbow on the desk. She looked up at Gene, who had seated himself opposite her, curiosity etched across her face.

"You know Gene," she said, bringing her face closer to his. "I still can't figure you out. Where did you come from?"

"Manchester," he said dryly.

"You know that's not what I meant Gene. What I meant was…oh never bloody mind." She finished her whiskey and helped herself to a little more.

"May I repeat Drake. Yer bloody insane."

"One of my more endearing qualities. At least, that's what I'm told."

"That and you're arse."

The atmosphere in the room intensified slightly. Alex and Gene's eyes remained locked. Alex wavered slightly in her chair. She was used to Gene making throwaway remarks like that, but they didn't usually have this sort of an effect on her. The alcohol must have taken hold of her senses already. Or maybe it was the look in his eyes…she stopped herself suddenly. _This is Gene Hunt, _she told herself. _Gene Hunt, your D.C.I. It's just Gene. _She exhaled slowly.

Gene hadn't failed to notice the change in Alex. A rare smile flitted across his lips. He liked what he saw.

"Gene Genie got your tongue?" he enquired.

Alex shot him a withering look, trying to make her brain behave in a more suitable manner.

"What's on your mind then?" Gene asked, his eyes twinkling. Alex snapped back to the moment.

"What's on my mind? You mean right now?"

"Yes now. Right now." There was a touch of impatience just audible in his voice. He knew damn well what was on her mind, but he knew just as well that she wasn't likely to divulge the information without a great deal of persuasion.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You just don't want to say it."

"Why wouldn't I tell you what was on my mind?" she asked coyly, the slightly coquettish response out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She begged her subconscious to shut her up; she would never act like this in reality.

"Maybe you though I wouldn't like it. Or maybe…you thought I'd like it a bit too much."

Gone was the usual Gene Hunt, whose witticisms both frustrated Alex and secretly made her want to cry laughing, and in his place was…well she didn't know how to describe him, but she knew she liked it.

Their eyes locked for a moment. The look was electric; filled with desire. It shocked Alex to the core, but she was powerless to control her feelings. She wasn't sure she wanted to. Yet she stood up, swaying slightly as she inhaled deeply, forced herself to step away, and leaned with her back against the filing cabinet. This flirtatious manner wasn't like Gene at all, but it suited him. It had sure as hell made an impact on her. It was just her luck for the most chauvinistic man her subconscious could possibly have created to set her pulse racing. Not to mention her mind.

"Alright Bolly?" Gene rested his right hand on the cabinet, just above Alex's shoulder, standing as close to her as he could get without actually touching her. His eyes bore into hers once more. He felt an undeniable urge to kiss her, but held back.

Alex took another deep breath.

"I'm fine. Fine. You know, I've been thinking about that crime scene report, and…"

"Sssh." Gene silenced her, gently placing a finger on her lips. Alex couldn't deny the pleasure that the simple gesture had sent coursing through her body. Gene looked up at her. Although only a fleeting glance, it was full of mutual passion; an unspoken need for something more. Alex kissed the finger that was still resting on her mouth. Gene hesitated slightly, then leaned forward to kiss her, gently at first, but then growing stronger to match his mounting desire. He pulled away to kiss at her neck, his right hand moving to hold the back of Alex's head; the left pushing back the shoulder of her blouse. He kissed along her shoulder blade, provoking a pleasured gasp from her.

Gene paused for a second breathing heavily, to look Alex up and down. He allowed the moment to build, before tearing off her blouse, irresistibly reminded by her red bra of their near miss while locked in a vault. Another small smile played on his lips.

"Something funny?" Alex breathed huskily.

"Nothing. Just you never did tell me. C or a D cup?"

Alex unclipped her bra from behind her back, a well practised skill, and let the lacy red garment fall to the floor.

"What would you say?"

Gene stared at her, unable to keep his eyes off her breasts. His passion fired, he pressed the full length of his body against Alex's semi-naked one, kissing her mouth again, exploring her tongue with his own. One of his hands found the mound of her left breast, and he teasingly rolled his thumb back and forth across her nipple, his other hand fumbling with her white belt. She moaned gently again, hastily unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a somewhat more muscular body than she'd imagined. _Not bad._

Having finally managed to undo Alex's finicky belt, Gene unzipped her trousers, and, consumed with rampant images, roughly found his way to her moistened nether regions. As gently as he could he slid one, then two fingers inside, rhythmically pulling and pushing against her. She was momentarily frozen to the spot with pleasure. Just as she was about to climax, he stopped, allowing her to undo his own trousers and return the favour. She took his organ in her hand, and started to slowly stroke it up and down. It was all Gene could do to stop himself from taking her there and then, against the cabinet. Somehow he managed to restrain himself, guiding her towards the desk. With one quick sweep of his hand, he sent everything that was on it tumbling to the ground, spilling the last of his whiskey in the process. Alex surveyed him, impressed.

"I've imagined this scenario many a time," he grunted. His words brought to mind his doodle of him and Alex in a very similar position, making him flush slightly. He gently lifted her up, and placed her on the desk in fron of him. Pausing only for a moment, he lowered himself toward her, and entered slowly at first, he moved against her writhing body, enjoying the sensation more than he knew possible. She started to moan as he gained speed, and as with one last thrust, he brought Alex to climax, she convulsed with pure enjoyment. Her trembling body provoked his own peak, and sweating somewhat, he withdrew.

As Alex lay there, breathing subsiding into normality, a sudden thought occurred to Gene – the after effects of this encounter. _Shit. Quickly_ returning himself to an acceptable level of dress, he sat himself down on the desk, Alex also hastily dressing. He stared sullenly straight ahead.

Alex noticed the look on Gene's face; a mixture of vulnerability, contemplation, and something remarkably close to fear that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Worry perhaps? Well she knew all about that. Something about her expression made her feel closer to him emotionally. She sat down next to him and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Alex?" he whispered, his voice barely audible, even in the silent room.

She leaned her head on his chest, and pulled his arm across her shoulders.

"I know," she whispered back.


End file.
